Show Me What You've Got
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: A certain mishap lead to an unwanted stripping show by Aya. (Wild pairing)


**A/N: **I've been thinking if I should give this theme to another anime, but I guess my love for Weiss Kreuz just sticks to me. So, okay… another one-shot fiction! Have fun reading this as much as I had fun doing it for all of you! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Weiss Kreuz and/or Weiss, itself, is not mine. [And yes, to dream is for free]

=======================

**Show Me What You've Got _BunjyGuMBoy_**

=======================

"Strip!"

He thought he was being transferred from one assassin agency to another; so what the hell was this all about?

"Ex-…excuse me?"

His red hair matched the fist he was about to fling to the so-called 'leader' of this new group...or was he?

"I said… strip!"

And now, with every smoke that escapes his grinning lips, his purpose of harassment was getting clearer.

"Look, we're not playing any tricks here. It's a part of our mission… so go ahead!"

The room was separated by the lighting assembled inside; 3 men were under the dark corner of the room while another was under all these tremendous heat and pressure.

"I'm here to prove my capabilities as the new appointed leader of Weiss."

A boy stood up near the smoking man in the middle, walked towards the interrogated teenager and smiled.

"We know… and make that 'soon-to-be-appointed-if-you-do-what-we-ask-of-you' leader, Fujimiya, Ran."

"Then why must I [blush] strip in order to be appointed?"

He smiled again…as if to tease; however, his face really looked serious.

"Every mission we part-take in has it's challenges. Included in those challenges are imitations…to pretend, Mr. Fujimiya."

He gives Ran another smile then he sits; another teenager from the side of the man in the middle stands up.

"We don't like failing, Ran. Especially now that you're gonna be the 'leader', we can't bargain unless our leader shows some independence."

"I can show independence by means of other things. I will not be harassed in this kind of situation. [glares to all of them] And that's Aya…not Ran."

"Omi - Bombay."

Said the boy who kept on smiling.

"Ken - Siberian"

Followed the brunette who was still standing up.

"Yoji - Balinese…now strip." [puffs smoke]

Aya seemed to notice the wink coming from Yoji, but he shrugged it off.

"Look, Aya… we've seen your capabilities through pain and torture and how you respond when you're trapped or you're surrounded. [exhales smoke] But we really can't risk the fact that our soon-to-be leader cannot act."

"Act?" [arches a brow]

"Yes! We all act. When we have our flower shop as a front in the morning, we have to act! When we have to look stern, we have to act!" [smiles]

"Omi, right? [Omi nods once] There's a big difference between **acting** and **bluffing**."

"Oh yes, Aya-san. But a thin line called '**pretending**' separates them."

He was about to bite back, but he just couldn't think of a proper answer.

"Che! What are you so afraid of if you were asked to strip?"

"Excuse me, Yoji. But I think you've got it all wrong."

"Oh really , Aya? Then do tell…" [grins]

"YOU want ME to strip…and I will not ABIDE because it is FOUL."

"Ah…did you hear that, Ken?"

"Loud and clear, Yoji. [snorts] Aya, we don't WANT you to strip... we NEED you to strip - part of the examination here." [Aya glares]

"And you really have to abide because our game in every mission has always been FOUL." [lights a new cigar]

"Make me do something else."

"Oh, but Aya-san, can you tell that to our target who's, let's say, a gay billionaire who likes a red-head with amethyst eyes? [Aya was seriously blushing] In order for you to put an end to his life, you have to bargain wit-…"

"…I'm going to bargain in a mission. NOT for the three of you."

"Ay, ay, ay… you really don't get it, do you?"

"I don't, Yoji. So tell me."

Yoji stood up but he didn't go to Aya. Instead, he moved towards a CD player and started to drown the whole room with a sensual music.

"Still, your point is?"

"For you to shut up and strip."

"No. I will not answer to you."

"Then answer to me, Aya-san. I am the present leader of Weiss. My name is Tsukiyono, Omi. Codename - Bombay. It is a pleasure for you to have reached this far. We have never interrogated a possible leader for Weiss who is as strong, determined and loyal as you are…well, not to mention you're gentle too."

"Then what do you need a leader for? You can handle this. Take me as a new member and stay in your position."

"That's not possible, Aya-san. I'm only 16 years of age. We need someone who has more experience and yes, who also has the age above 16."

"Omi's right, Fujimiya. You have been working side-by-side with Knight and the rest of Crashers for more than a year now. Though Weiss is not a new group, the last set or batch has been gone for more than 8 years now. They just had to regroup… and we're all new. And with the age thing, you are 19 so… fair."

"Hn. I was never made to strip when I joined Crashers…fine."

"That's because you need not pre-…"

"Wait, Omi. [faces Aya] Are you really this stubborn when it comes to verifications? See, we don't have time for-…"

Ken's words halted as the music suddenly plunged into full blast, and the red-haired bishonen took of his shoes as he started swaying his hips to jive with the music. The Spanish guitar from **Carnival 2000 by Weiss** started to play alongside with his violet orb - glittering with determination to enjoy, as he planned to dance for one member to another.

_Tookute hatenai tabiji ni kanpai shiyou sekai wa_

_Kieta no sa Mou kegasarenai yo_

_Kimi to futari de okashita tsumi wo sokonau mirai mo_

_Kiete yuku Sou Hikikaesenai _****

None of the three could believe their eyes. Aya was wild! At the first kick of the first verse, his body sent waves of arousing sensations all over the three. He was dancing like crazy! His face was starting to build up some sweat but by george…he was so damn sexy.

"Oh holy hell…"

Yoji didn't seem to notice that his cigar fell on his lap and it was currently burning his trench coat.

_Da kedo ano hi osanai sekai ni_

_Oite kita kokoro wa_

_Ima mo kawaita nodo wo sakebase_

_Utsukushii ai wo utau yo_

Aya wasn't satisfied with just the floor as his playground. He just HAD to use the main post in the middle of the spiral staircase - and the post happens to be a crimson colored pole. His grace and balance made him slip in the middle of the staircase without difficulty.

"Shit, shit, shit…"

Ken was not aware of his gulping and his constant cussing whenever Aya slides, glides, rides or spins using that pole. In short, he was having fun **playing** while he made the three lusting.

**_[Chorus] _**_Itsu ka tadoritsuita kawa ni_

_Moshi mada mizu ga nagarete itara oyogou_

_Tabi no owari kimi wo koko ni yobiyose_

_Saigo no shizuku nozomihosou_****

He was really getting bored with the pole now… it wasn't much fun anymore compared to how he was using that pole 15 minutes ago.

"Really now, Aya-san… you can do better than that."

"Oh I'm not done, Omi."

Pushing and pulling the pole, Aya drove himself to his full potential in dancing by thoroughly riding it.

"Give it to me."

Whispered Yoji, as he licked his lips and he relaxed under the pressure of the song and the excitement the teaser gave him.

_Hoshi no namae mo wasurete odori-tsuzuketa jidai wa_

_Owatta yo Mou dare mo shiranai_

_Katai beddo de ai shita koibito-tachi mo nemutta_

_Yurashite mo Sou Nido to okinai****_

He was in for it. Now on top of the table, he was settled to execute more sultry, or should I say, smutty moves along with his reckless action of throwing the chairs here and there.

"And to think we **eat **on that table…" [fans himself]

"Ay Yoji… I think he's nice for supper."

"Shut-up, Ken! [grins] It's lunch time, actually."

"Yoji, Ken…shhh."

Yoji looked at Omi…only to see him flustered and sweaty like them.

[grins a toothy one] "Omittchi! I didn't know you-…"

"Shh… watch him, Yoji."

Upon Yoji's turn, he was faced with what he was asking for…for a very long time within that day - Aya was stripping.

_Wareta koppu ni michita yasashisa_

_Michibiku basho ga aru_

_Nani mo tashikamerarenai keredo_

_Ikusen no wake wo koeru yo****_

"Oh hell! That table has to be blessed again!"

Ken was hyperventilating, Yoji was glued to his seat and Omi was… being a teenager he was-…

"Happy, boys?"

With the most sexy, monotonic voice he had, Aya just added 40% of provoking proof that he can stir up three straight men. Gay with the results, [no pun intended] he took one chair and placed it on top of the table. He sat - legs crossed; he tilted his head and moaned.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" [nose bleed]

"Ken! Hold yourself! It's just starting!"

"Can't…breathe… too damn… seductive…"

"Man, Ken! Take it easy." [slaps his shoulder]

He's standing up now…on top of the chair on the table. His turtleneck, sleeveless, tight-fitting, black shirt was hugging his body more, and his low-cut jeans were starting to mess up.

He kept on dancing, moving, grooving with tune, his hair's even all over his face, which made him look more suave.

"Ah, Aya… is that all?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Yoji."

With a wave of a finger, he jumped from the blessed chair and landed smoothly on the floor… now heading for Yoji.

_Soshite tadoritsuita basho ni_

_Oroka na hana ga nokotte itara kazarou_

_Tabi no owari boku wa kimi ni au darou_

_Shizuka na kiseki oimotome****_

"Er-… [grins] you guys sure we didn't take a woman in here? He sure looks… [Aya went closer] and moves like one."

[looking at Aya to Yoji] "Um, I think he's proven his point…?"

[Stares at Aya's hips] "Not yet… Omi."

Unzipping his shirt ever so slowly, he took Yoji's head and made him continue the unzipping from his chest down, by means of his teeth.

"Oh my g-…"

Before Yoji could say anything more, he pushed him hard as to fumble backwards while sitting on his chair, leaving him shocked and unable to move - his head made contact with the floor, actually.

"Naughty, aren't we…Yoji?"

_Itsu ka tadoritsuita kawa ni_

_Moshi mada mizu ga nagarete itara oyogou_

_Tabi no owari kimi wo koko ni yobiyose_

_Saigo no shizuku nozomihosou_

Next stop was Omi. Even though he was aware of his age, it really didn't matter now, right?

"Er- Aya-san… it's really not necessary to-…"

Aya locked his lips with the youngest assassin as to make him shut up. Omi didn't actually kiss back but he did get to hug Aya because he commanded the young blonde to do so.

Still dancing as he released from the kiss, he now started to lock his gaze with Omi as he unbuckled his belt while continuing his erotic dance.

"Ay-Ay-Ay…"

"Shh… now don't blink."

With a hard strike, he made sure that the soft but resilient end of the belt had a full blown contact with Omi's head… he knocked him cold too.

Ken saw it but he wasn't able to react…he just stood up.

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"No, no, Ken… there's no pleasure… [moves towards him] without pain."

Once again, the sexy voice prevailed! And so Ken was under Aya's mercy now.

"Wha-…You-…Can't-…"

Ken was stuttering. He can't seem to identify himself now. He knew he was straight, oh sure he was! He really was!

"Oh I know you are."

"Bu-but I am!"

"Same goes for the other two, right?"

"Y-y-yes."

Bitching wasn't part of Aya's personality but his bitchy laugh won Ken over.

"Damn it! You and me. Upstairs, my room. On my bed…right now."

He was asking for a change… a man won't hurt, right? Actually, he's wrong.

"Tsk, Ken…what happened to 'I'm straight'?"

"That's what you're doing! Then just do it!" [blush]

"Ah… really, Ken?"

Done for! He sat on Ken's lap, thrusting his whole body to Ken's being then he lets go.

"What do you want now?"

"I don't want you… THAT, I'm sure of."

"I thought you wanted me on your bed."

Grins as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Oh shit, Aya…just get it over with…. can't take this…'nymore."

"Your wish… my command."

He unzipped his pants and made it stop midway.

"Oh my-…"

He went back to sitting on his lap, pushed himself on him and started to kiss his neck.

"Ah, Aya…" [moan]

Teasing, he let go of him again. He walked away from Ken, withdrew his pants and stood there with his boxers. He faced him now,; trying to get his attention, he still moved to the beat of Carnival 2000.

"Stop this… this isn't right anymo-…"

"Hush… I just chose you for the unveiling, Ken. Do you want it?"

Ken nodded but Aya was much to hard for him.

"Oh really… I'm not convinced."

"I want it."

"Scream."

"I WANT IT!"

Aya moved away from him again… lust was all over them.

"Now, watch me."

He moved to a darker shade opposite Ken… his eyes were fixed on Ken.

"Oh my-… no… yes… oh shit…"

"Ready, Ken?"

[nods]

With one strike, Aya's pants swapped it's way on Ken's face. The heavy fabric of the jeans, plus the sweat in it made a very big impact on his taken aback expression. In an instant, Ken was thrown out of his seat, landing on the hard floor.

_Soshite tadoritsuita basho ni_

_Oroka na hana ga nokotte itara kazarou_

_Yabi no owari bok-…**CLICK!** _

Aya didn't wait for the music to end. He grabbed his pants, wore it; took his shirt from Yoji's face and wore it. Then turned back near the center to wear his shoes.

"Hn."

His cold eyes were back, hair was still sweating but fixed, and his expression was back to monotonic again. He then looked back at the three. Omi was sleeping, Yoji looked as if he was blasted from a mission, and Ken… the lusty teenager, had his angelic face against the floor.

"So much for acting, ne?"

He grabbed his coat from the closet…

"…or was it the fine line called 'pretending'?" opened the emergency exit door.

"Hope I didn't deeply damage their personalities."

Then he grins and takes his leave…away from the riot he had just caused.

=======

=====

===

==

=

Omi opened his eyes and smiled. "So I guess we have a new leader."

Yoji grinned then stood up. "Nice to know that he can pretend."

Ken smiled and sat upright. "We pretended… he acted. But all in all, it was a good show."

Three men of Weiss laughed their hearts out thinking that Aya was caught among their scheme. Ironically, Aya was laughing as he walked the streets, heading to nowhere in particular about that same scheme.

=E=N=D=

I've never done anything like this in my entire life! Hehehe… I'm just having a little fun to replace this boring life I'm leading. Anyway, ja! Hope you had fun hehe… please review it! Thank you, everyone! God Bless!

Oh and, y the way… if you haven't heard Carnival 2000, it's has a very sexy mix. Added to the fact that Weiss (the boy band/seiyuu of Ran,Yoji, Ken and Omi) used their mild voices along with Spanish guitars and a la la la… hehe… there! The song is track #16 from their Best Album - Die Bleibende Erinnerung.


End file.
